


Hot chocolate sauce and cold ice

by waywardsinner



Series: Submissive Loki [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: (at the end) - Freeform, (its just chocolate tho), Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Loki, Claiming, Dirty Talk, Dominant Loki, Dominant Reader, Food Play, Frost Giant Loki, Jotun Loki, Kinks, Marking, Other, Possessive Loki, Praise, Rough Sex, Safewords, Teasing, Temperature Play, affectionate Loki, also listen im really bad at titles okay please forgiiiveee me, frost giant loki has SHARP teeth, genderneutral pronouns, genderneutral reader, submissive loki, theres a little bit of blood at one point!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardsinner/pseuds/waywardsinner
Summary: You carefully ask Loki to show his Jotun form to you, he reluctantly does. You are determined to give him some actual good memories in this form, and by the end of the evening you are quite convinced you've managed just that.--The reader doesn't have any specific pronouns and I've tried really hard not to specify their sex to keep it as genderneutral as possible!! Happy reading everyone<3





	Hot chocolate sauce and cold ice

It’s been a while since you and Loki first experimented with him being submissive. Ever since, he has become more comfortable with it. Which led to the both of you being able to explore and experiment a little more together. Right now though, you were going to ask something of him that you weren’t sure he’d comfortable with. 

  
You had  _ heard _ a bit about his heritage, he had spoken about it to you as well. He wasn’t too fond of talking about it, but whenever you asked he tried to tell you as much as he could bear. So you knew Laufey, the frost giant, to be his real father. And you knew he had a Jotun form as well. You had caught him once, looking at his own form in the mirror. It had taken a lot to calm him down after that and convince him you really truly didn’t think he was a monster, or anything of the likes.

Needless to say, he was still quite insecure about his frost giant form. It made your heart ache for him. You weren’t raised with the idea that Jotuns were monsters as he was, so you didn’t see what he did. You wish you could convince him of what  _ you _ saw though. You saw no monster, he was as beautiful as ever. Even in his Jotun form. The contrast of his deep red eyes with his cool blue skin just made them stand out more. It was gorgeous. Not to mention the markings that covered his skin, you wanted to trace them with your fingertips and plant kisses right on top of them. And then his dark hair that framed his face so beautifully. You desperately longed to make him feel loved. 

So after gathering some of your confidence, and keeping in mind he might reject your idea altogether, you approached him. You found him sitting behind his desk, studying one of his many books. He looked up when he heard your footsteps and offered you a soft smile. “Whatever has inspired you to seek me out, love?”, he sounded as playful as ever.   
It did very little to soothe your nerves though, but you were going to go through with this now. “There’s something I’d like to try”, you started. He watched, intrigued. “Is that so?”    
  
He put down his book and turned his chair towards you, so that he was able to give you his full attention. “Do tell?”, he nearly purred. Only once he noticed how nervous you really were did his playful demeanor shift into a more serious one. You spoke up again, “I’m really not sure how to ask this delicately.. so..” You nervously fumbled with your hands. He responded by pulling you a bit closer to him, resting both of his hands on the small of your back and rubbing soothingly. There was a soft expression on his face, urging you to go on. 

“I want you naked… In your Jotun form?”, the way you said it sounded more like a question than a statement. Then again, you were quite anxious about how he was going to react to this. Before you could really think to stop yourself, you rambled away. “It’s just, I know you’re insecure about it.. but I want you to be able to have  _ good _ experiences in that form too! I mean, I’m just--” Your mouth opened and closed, you were desperate to convey to him how badly you wanted him to feel good. Frustrated with yourself, and your inability to explain your feelings to him, you just let out a sigh.    
  
You realized you hadn’t looked at him after confessing, when you met his gaze again he seemed.. conflicted. Your stomach filled with dread, it was your intention to make him feel good and right now you feared he was upset. “I’m sorry”, your first instinct was to apologize immediately. “I shouldn’t have asked it of you--” Anything else you might have wanted to say was cut off by him abruptly standing up. He gently cupped your face, rubbing your cheeks with his thumbs. “Do not fret, darling. I know anything you’d ask of me wouldn’t come from a place of malice. You have long proven to me that you’d never wish me any harm.”    
  
He had paused before continuing to speak, as if lost in thought for a moment. “I have never been  _ intimate _ with anyone in my Jotun form before. I do not know if it will be pleasurable for you”, He told you honestly. It hardly took you a second to reply, “That’s alright.”    
Your eagerness seemed to flatter him, because you saw a smile form on his face. “You truly are always very keen on pleasuring me, aren’t you?”, his smile grew more playful. “I assume you want me on the bed then?”, you hummed in response.   
  


Soon enough you had made it to the bed and were sitting on Loki’s lap with him caressing your sides. The both of you had decided to set up some ground rules first, considering this was new for him as well as you. You were very eager for him to be naked already, but you knew this was important. So far you were just asking him questions, to find out what exactly he would and wouldn’t be comfortable with. “Do you think you’d be alright with being blindfolded and tied up?”, you watched him think. “Just with normal rope”, you quickly added.    
  
“Yes, that’s fine”, he answered curtly. “Is there anything else on your mind that you haven’t asked me yet?”, it had seemed like you were holding back a question. Obviously he had caught on. “ _ Weeell.. _ ”, you began, “how about.. temperature play?” You avoided his gaze now, a little embarrassed. “I was thinking I could use chocolate sauce? Warmed up?” It took you more effort than you’d like to admit to look back at him. “That wouldn’t.. hurt you though, would it?”, your voice was filled with concern.    
  
Seeing you so worried over him tugged at his heart, “No, love. It wouldn’t. Do not worry.” His features were soft and his voice sounded so sweet. Instantly relieved, you finally mentioned the last thing on your mind. “And a safeword? Like traffic lights maybe?”    
He hummed, “Green for go, red for stop I assume.” You nodded in response to him, “well we can also add yellow, for slow down, if you want to?”    
He repeated, “green for go, yellow for slow down and red for stop. That’ll work.” Before you could say anything else he continued. “I do  _ adore _ how concerned you are for me, love.”    
  
You blushed at that, “well, I just don’t want to do anything wrong!” He tutted, “The only thing wrong right now..”, he pulled you closer to him then, “..is that you are still clothed.” He grinned while placing kisses to your throat. Groaning, you pushed him away. “Loookiii.. I still have to grab--”, he interrupted you by suddenly biting at your neck, albeit gently. “Hey!”, you playfully slapped at his chest. “You are  _ terrible _ at being submissive, you know that?” He just laughed in response and let you get off of him. “Perhaps you should punish me then, should you not?”    
  
You shook your head a little, still grinning. “Well, I just might!” Then left to gather the things you needed, before he could tempt you to stay. “You better be naked when I get back”, you called over your shoulder just before leaving.    
  
He hadn’t let you down when you returned, you were met with the sight of him, naked. “I don’t recall giving you permission to touch yourself”, you smirked as he continued to look innocent. You had to give it to him, it was quite a feat to look as innocent as he did, while stroking his own cock. You put the chocolate sauce down on the small table beside his bed, then crawled on top of him, holding the blindfold and rope in your hands. “The chocolate sauce actually got a little  _ too _ hot, but that’s probably alright. Once we get to use it it should be cooled down to a more comfortable warm temperature, rather than scalding hot.” You put the blindfold and rope down next to him on the bed, for now. “Are you ready?”    
  
He watched your form with hunger in his eyes, “I will be, once you are rid of these clothes.” With that he started to work on undressing you, peeling off the layers of fabric until you were completely naked. You know you were supposed to be the one in control, but you rather enjoyed how impatient he was to unclothe you. That he longed to see you and touch you always filled you with glee. “ _ Now _ I am ready”, he looked up at you with a satisfied look painted on his face. “I’d sure hope so”, you teased him right back.   
  
Though you teased each other back and forth, you were quite certain both of you were still nervous as well. You leaned down to kiss his forehead, in an effort to soothe any nerves that plagued him. You murmured to him, “show me?” Your hands were stroking his chest when you saw his skin turn icy blue underneath you. It only took a moment for the colour to be spread over his entire body. You noticed that he felt colder like this as well. It was a strange sensation, but not unwelcome. You took in the sight of him, tracing his markings absentmindedly. You muttered then, even though you hadn’t meant to speak at all. But the words left your lips without thinking, “You’re breathtaking..”   
  
He beamed at that, his red eyes glittering with emotion. You too were overcome with a sudden wave of feelings. “Oh Loki..” you captured his lips, kissing him fervently. His lips and tongue felt cold against your own, you wondered how you felt to him now. Your answer came in the form of a groan and him nearly moaning your name into the kiss. You tangled a hand in his hair, tugging gently. It just made him kiss you more desperately, as if he were afraid you’d pull away and leave him. After a while you had to break apart to catch your breath, when you did he looked at you almost questioningly. You smiled, “was that good for you, because it was definitely good for me.” 

Whatever question that was on his mind seemed to be answered by that, he visibly relaxed a little more. You placed a quick kiss to his lips, before scooting down until you were sitting at his feet. “What are you planning now?”, he had liked kissing you and it was obvious that he was a little displeased now. But not for long. “Just kisses”, you said with an amused look on your face. 

You bent down, taking one of his legs into your hands, your fingers wrapping around his skin lovingly. Then, just as you said you would, you placed a kiss his ankle. After that you placed another kiss a little higher, and another, and another. Until you reached his thigh, where you couldn’t help but lick and nibble a little. If the noises he was making were anything to judge by, he seemed to thoroughly appreciate it. You did the same for his other leg, once you were satisfied with the amount of kisses you had placed there you moved on to his abdomen.    
  
As you did, he ran his fingers through your hair encouragingly. It wasn’t often that he’d look at you with such a fondness in his eyes, not because he did not feel it. But because he had a habit of guarding his feelings. He tried to be as open and honest with you as he could, but you knew habits were hard to break. You assumed that him being this vulnerable made it hard for him to hide anything. 

  
Delight filled you when you remembered how much he trusted you to allow you to see him like this and to let you be in control of him. It filled your heart with joy. You whispered to his skin, “I’m so proud of you, Loki. You’re doing very good.” With that you placed a couple of more kisses to his stomach, before moving up to his chest. He had let out a shaky breath at your words, pressing himself closer to you as he did. You reached one hand down, deciding to reward him for his good behaviour, and started stroking his cock. He whined out your name when you did, bucking his hips into your touch. “Your touch feels so.. _hot_ like this.”, he nearly whimpered.   
  
You licked the skin around one of his nipples before taking it into your mouth and sucking gently, letting your teeth graze against it. He moaned at the feeling, the fingers that were running through your hair now gripping it. You let out a pleased noise before moving on to his other nipple and giving it the same treatment. You leaned back, licking your lips. They felt rather cold now, but you kind of liked it. “I’m gonna tie you up now, alright?”  
  
He nodded and put his wrists up for you. He took the time you needed to tie his wrists together as an opportunity to catch his breath a little. It didn’t take you too long. “Not too tight?” He shook his head, “No, that’s perfect love.” You pressed a kiss to his temple, “I’m going to blindfold you now as well.” He closed his eyes and let you tie the fabric around his head. Once you were done you placed a very gentle kiss to each of his eyes. He smiled at that.  
  
“You remember your safeword, right?”, you asked. Your voice filled with tenderness. You pressed your forehead against his, an affectionate gesture, while waiting for him to answer. “I remember”, he answered. Then sought out your lips, you let him kiss you, running your fingers through his hair as he did. You broke apart, and let your forehead rest against his once more, smiling. “Your tongue feels so cold like this, it’s kind of nice.” He smiled back, “Is it?”  
  
You were grinning now, “Oh yes, I can think of at least a _few_ fun things to try out now.” You ran a finger over his lips, then gently pushed it inside of his mouth. He pressed his tongue against it, you hummed at the feeling, but then pulled your hand back. “I think I’ll save those ideas for later though.” You could tell he was a little disappointed and had been rather excited to find out what was on your mind. For now you turned to the chocolate sauce, carefully dipping in a single finger to check its temperature.   
  
You decided it was alright, it was still warm, but not so much that it was burning. “Do you want a taste?”, you asked, pressing the chocolate coated finger to his mouth. He obediently licked it clean. “Hmm.. it’s exquisite. Though I can think of much better things to taste”, he smirked at you. “Oh, I bet you can”, you couldn’t help but chuckle.   
  
You stirred the sauce a little with the spoon that was in the bowl, then drizzled just a tiny bit on top of the god’s chest. “That alright? Not too hot?”, you caressed his side. He had let out a quiet hiss at the sensation, but it hadn’t hurt. “It’s… good”, he breathed out. “Still green, then?”, you asked, just to be sure. He nodded in response, “I’m alright, pet. You may continue. Green.”   
  
Now that you were sure the sauce wasn’t too hot and Loki was comfortable, you used the spoon to drizzle a bit more on top of his chest. His breath caught in his throat in response and he nearly whined. He was enjoying this so far, so you figured you could try a little more. You let some sauce drip down on his abdomen. “Yellow”, you could hear just a tiny amount of fear in his voice and immediately put the bowl back on the bedside table. You leaned over him and pushed the fabric of the blindfold up a little, so that you could see his eyes. Worry was painted on your face, “are you alright?” You had cupped his face and were rubbing his cheeks soothingly. A sigh escaped his lips, “Hmm.. I’d prefer it if you’d stick to my chest only, darling.” You looked at him with a kind expression on your face, “Of course, thank you for telling me. Are you comfortable with continuing?”   
  
He nodded in response once more, so you carefully lowered the blindfold again. “What’s your colour now?”, you smoothed his hair a little, running your fingers through it. He let out a pleased noise at that, before answering, “Green.” You reached out to grab the bowl of sauce again, then scooted down a little, resting your legs next to his hips. You could feel the hardness of his dick pressing against your butt, but you paid no attention to that just yet. Even though you knew he probably desperately wanted you to. “Don’t move”, he obeyed and stayed still. You lifted the spoon and coated the skin of his chest with more chocolate, he writhed underneath you at the feeling of it.   
  
Once you were satisfied with the amount of sauce on his chest, you put the bowl back for the last time. Instead focussing on licking him clean. You started with the small amount of drops that had fallen to his abdomen, he tensed up but didn’t ask you to stop. You rewarded him with some kisses pressed to his skin. Then moved on to his chest, now leaning over him. His cold skin had made the chocolate become nice and cool. It still tasted good though, you moaned against him in between licks. At which he pressed himself closer to you, craving more of your touch. And since he was behaving so well you let a hand slip in between his legs, once he caught on to what you were going to do he spread them for you. You giggled, “Good boy”, and took his cock inside your hand.  
  
You stroked and caressed him tenderly, occasionally teasing his tip with your thumb. All while continuing to clean his chest with your tongue. He tugged at his wrists, “Don’t you free yourself. I know you can, but you better behave, unless you want me to stop.” A frustrated noise escaped from his throat, but he did stop tugging at the ropes. “That’s it, baby. Just behave for me a little longer and I’ll reward you, I promise.”   
  
Once his chest was entirely clean you leaned back, satisfied with yourself. You moved to sit down in between his legs, your fingers lightly stroking his cock. Enough pressure to tease him, but not enough to entirely get him off. When you pulled your hand away he let out a whine, “Don’t stop..!” You shushed him, squeezing his thighs a little as you did. “Shh.. I’m just going to try something else.”   
  
Without a warning you took him into your mouth, sucking ever so gently while pressing your tongue against him. He whimpered and thrusted his hips up, as he did he also tugged at his bindings. This time hard enough for them to be torn apart. You looked up, “Oh, you freed yourself. Was it that good?” You smirked and reached to remove the now ruined rope from his wrists. “Your mouth feels like _fire_”, he simply said. You still smirked, “A good kind of fire I hope?”, you rubbed his wrists a little, checking them for any possible marks from the ropes. You didn’t find any of course, he was a god after all. It’d take more than some rope to hurt him, but you still checked. “Oh, _yes_. Very good.”   
  
You hummed in response to that. “If you keep your wrists above your head I won’t punish you for ruining my rope”, your voice sounded sweet, but there was definitely a hint of mischief to it as well. You could see him swallow, “You can do that though, can’t you? Great god.” You liked praising him, especially if it meant you’d get what you want. Which right now, was him obeying you. You didn’t wait for him to respond to that though, instead settling back between his legs. Taking his dick back into your mouth. You licked and sucked him, teasing him as much as you could without letting up. You could see him clench and unclench his fists again and again in an attempt to control himself. You placed a kiss to the head of his cock and whispered, “don’t move your hips.” Then took as much of him into your mouth as you could, a hum vibrating in your throat as you did. He sobbed at that, throwing his head back and fisting at the sheets of the bed. “Fuck! Love at this rate I’ll--”, you cut him off with a grin, which you realized he couldn’t see, but he probably knew nonetheless. “You’ll cum? Good.”  
  
“Not yet though, there’s something else I want to do first. I want you to eat me out while I sit on your face. And remember, no touching.” He groaned, frustrated that you didn’t let him reach his orgasm, but at the same time already excited about tasting you. You rested your legs next to his face and you saw his hands twitch, he wanted to touch you so badly. “Ready?”, he let out a hungry noise, which was as much of an answer as you were going to get right now. So you lowered yourself down a little, just enough for him to reach.   
  
He enthusiastically pressed his tongue against you, you moaned out in pleasure. He felt so cold, but _gods_ you’d be a liar if you said it didn’t feel good. He suckled and licked at as much of you as he could reach. You were now rocking your hips against his face. “Fuck, Loki! More, please!” He pushed his tongue inside of you and you whined. He kept teasing you with his mouth, relentlessly. Until you breathed out hard, “yellow.” He stopped and you allowed yourself to catch your breath. Before he could ask you what was the matter you spoke up, “Don’t wanna cum just yet.”   
  
He smiled and kissed your thigh, “You have more planned, don’t you, love?” You chuckled and climbed off of him, “You caught me!” You started rummaging around the drawer of his bedside table until you found your trusty bottle of lube. “I might not be able to see, dear. But I can _hear_ what you’re doing.” He had a mischievous look on his face that you couldn’t help but giggle at. “That’s alright, it’s no secret really.”   
  
You grabbed one of his hands and pressed it between his legs. “I want you to finger me until I’m nice and open for you, can you do that?”, you teased him. You had put the bottle of lube down next to him on the bed, in case you should need it. He wasted no time, pressing two digits inside of you. It was cold and definitely different from what you were used to. But you found yourself liking it quite a bit. He moved his fingers inside of you, curling them and spreading them a little from time to time to work you open. Your hands rested on his chest, your nails digging into his skin just a little. You whined out his name while he took his time. His pace was deliberately slow. Only once you thought you wouldn’t be able to bear his teasing anymore did he stop. “I do believe you’re ready now, pet.”   
  
“Hmm..”, you reached for the bottle of lube and poured a little on your hand, then coated his cock with it. Once you were satisfied with how lubed up he was, you carefully let yourself sink down on top of him. “Oh _fuck_..”, you panted a little. Once he was completely inside of you, you let yourself get used to the feeling. It was definitely very cold, but it didn’t hurt and it didn’t feel uncomfortable. Though you wondered how you felt to him, “do I still feel like _fire_ now?” You were desperate to see the look on his eyes, so you made quick work of removing the blindfold. You were met with him looking at you, his eyes filled with lust.   
  
“Darling, I must insist you start moving_ now, _because I promise you I won’t be able to hold back much longer. It’s getting harder and harder to not just grab you and fuck you into the mattress”, he hissed out. You took that as a yes to your question then. Though his words had left you blushing and part of you wanted to give into him and let him take back control, but not yet. You rolled your hips against him and for a moment you were convinced he was about to rip his bedsheets. His jaws were clenched tightly and you suddenly noticed his canines seemed sharper than normally. “Loki are your--are your teeth _sharper_?”, you managed to breathe out. You shook your head, dazed, “How did I not notice that before.”  
  
You could barely focus, instead wondering how his teeth would feel digging into your skin. You actually had to remind yourself to move your hips, eventually finding a comfortable pace. Meanwhile Loki was starting to look more and more dishevelled underneath you, feeling absolutely tortured, because you still hadn’t allowed him to touch you. “Go ahead, baby. Touch me”, you purred at him. He didn’t need to be told twice, his hands immediately shot to your hips, dragging you down onto his cock.  
  
You let out a loud moan when he did. “Yessss..! Don’t stop!”, you realized you were losing control, but you found that you didn’t really mind it. This felt way too good, you could feel tension starting to build in your belly. You whimpered, “Bite me, mark me! Claim me, please! Make everyone see I belong to you!” Oh there was no way he was going to hold back _now._   
  
He reacted by pushing you off his lap, only to quickly instruct you to get on your hands and knees for him. You did, another time he might’ve actually taken the time to appreciate how gorgeous you looked like this, but right now he really couldn’t wait to be buried inside of you again. So he hastily applied just a bit more lube to himself, before pushing back in. You moaned, you could feel him even deeper inside of you in this position. He stayed still for a moment, allowing you to adjust. But when you pushed yourself back against him, his hips snapped forward. He bent over you, thrusting hard. He wasn’t lying when he said he’d fuck you into the mattress.   
  
He reached a hand around you, stroking you in between your legs. You howled in pleasure. You felt like you were about to lose your mind like this, the heat in your belly only growing. You could feel his tongue against the back of your neck, shortly after you felt his teeth drag against your skin. You sobbed out, “Please!”   
  
He whispered against your skin, “Mine.” Then he bit down. His teeth were sharp enough to cut your skin, but you didn’t feel pain. You must have been bleeding though, because it felt like he was licking you clean. He dragged his hips back until only the tip of his cock was inside of you, then roughly thrusted forward again, making you cry out. “Loki!!”   
He grunted in response, the hand between your legs still teasing you without end. Your arms gave out underneath you, you were completely at his mercy now.   
  
He picked up the pace and moved faster. “Who do you belong to?”, he managed to ask between gritted teeth. You sobbed once more, “You!” You could feel your muscles tighten, then your orgasm hit you. But he wasn’t done yet. Instead he pulled back and flipped you over, quickly re-entering you. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his back. He kissed your neck, then bit it harshly. It made you dig your nails into his back, which only spurred him on more. “Loki-- I can’t--”   
  
He groaned out, “You can, you will.” He squeezed your thigh encouragingly. You nuzzled his neck in response, nearly overwhelmed with pure bliss. It didn’t take long for him to reach his own orgasm after that. You expected to be met with a warm feeling inside of you, instead what you felt was cold. It made you clench down on him, which in turn made him moan out. He pulled out of you afterwards, when he did he let himself turn back into his usual form.   
  
He lay down next to you, pulling you close and running his fingers along your spine. You eagerly pressed yourself against him, letting out a contented sigh. After a while of catching your breath, you spoke up. “You asshole, I was supposed to dominate you and you just tricked me into letting you dominate me instead, again.” He couldn’t see your face but he knew you were grinning. “Trick you? I did no such thing, you gave yourself to me willingly. I do recall you _begging_ me to mark you.”, he smirked. You just grumbled in response.   
  
You gently pushed at him then, “Wanna lie on top of you, move.” He rolled over until he was lying on his back, once you were on top of him he wrapped his arms around you. “Would it be wrong for me to assume you enjoyed yourself then?”, his voice was laced with the usual amount of mischief. “Oh, I enjoyed myself alright”, you murmured. “Did you?” You rested your chin on top of his chest, looking at him and waiting for him to answer. He continued in a gentler tone of voice, “I did.”   
  
“Would you want to do it again, like this?”, you watched him think. “Well, I’m definitely not opposed to it. Perhaps not in the near future, let me recover a little.” You kissed his chest in acknowledgement, closing your eyes when you could feel him running his fingers through your hair. You let out a sigh, “We should get cleaned up, shouldn’t we?”   
You wrapped your arms around him tightly, “I don’t wanna mooove.” You looked up at him again, a faux innocent look on your face. “Can’t you….. use your trickster magic?”   
  
He rolled his eyes, “C’mon, _pleeease_?” Then before you knew it the both of you were enveloped in a green light, when it disappeared you were clean again. You scooted up a little, grinning. “Thank you”, you leaned down to kiss him, gently nibbling at his bottom lip. “How do you feel?”, you brought your hands up to stroke his face. He turned his head to kiss the palm of your hand. “I do believe I feel rather content right now.”   
  
“Do you mind if I sleep? I don’t exactly have your godly stamina”, you teased him a little. He simply smiled, “Feel free to rest, love. I’ll be here when you wake. Perhaps then you’ll feel energized enough to have some more fun?” You chuckled as you settled down against him, resting your head comfortably on his chest. “You are insatiable.” He continued with a grin, “Oh, but you love me for it.” Your eyes were already closed and you could feel sleep creep up on you. “Hmm, I do”, you muttered back to him. He watched you sleep, a relaxed expression on his face. You felt safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> So!! This is actually something Ive already written buuut I decided to repost it separately (it was a second chapter before) because it can be read separately!!
> 
> Anyway, please do let me know if you liked it!! Comments reeaally make my day<3
> 
> I've a tumblr now: https://waywardsinner-ao3.tumblr.com/


End file.
